


Pinky Promise Me.

by Sweet_CandyHearts (A_reallygayhumanbean)



Series: Pokémon Fanfics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokemon Sword and Shield Semifinals, Slight altered story, Surprise Kissing, a whole lotta fluff, this is like super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reallygayhumanbean/pseuds/Sweet_CandyHearts
Summary: Pretty much just me indulging myself in some Hop/Female player.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: Pokémon Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pinky Promise Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t expect me to update this with more chapters. This is just a brain dump/ one-shot :).... for now.

This was it...The Semifinals.

Angie had already changed into her uniform. She left after Hop, not wanting to see him before the match.

She didn’t want to jinx anything.

As she paced the back room she thought back to her adventure.

Hop was with her the entire time, when they were training to when their starters evolved. To even when they got their badges, and had that cooking disaster with the apple curry. Leading Angie to doing the cooking.

She laughed at that, he apologized for weeks.

As she heard the announcement for Hop winning. She headed toward the double doors leading to the stadium.

She felt the Butterfrees in her stomach flipping and flapping about. She felt as if they would burst out at any point!

She began to speed walk until she got to the opening. She took a deep breath as she walked out.

She immediately locked eyes with Hop, a smile began to show from both of them as they lined up with each other.

The announcer spoke, but Angie didn’t listen. All she cared about was the Pokémon battle and Hop.

The announcement finished and she held up her pinky finger.

She smiled,”I promise to do my best in this battle, no matter what.” Hop smiled back, his own pinky finger already interlocked with hers,”I promise to do my very best in this battle,” he smirked back before adding,” and beat you into the ground.”

She laughed,”You sly Nickit!”

They quickly began to hurry over to their starting areas. Then they sent out their first Pokémon.

Angie had watched Hop battle ever since she could remember, she knew he always started with his Dubwool. So she countered with her Sirfetch’d.

He let out a quick laugh,” I should of known!” He shouted,” You have type match ups memorized!” She grinned back before firing her first move.

The battle was tough, not gonna lie.

She knew he had been training, and she had too. Yet, He did give her a run for her money. But in the end she had most of his team fainted, while he only had one.

Her Mother is a therapist, she’s picked up on a few things. She saw as his moves began to get sloppy, and how the panic began to set in as she beat his Snorlax after continued use of Sword Dance.

At last he sent out his starter, his _Cinderace_.

She smiled before switching her Sirfetch’d out with her own starter. She let out a laugh before shouting to Hop,”Kinda reminds you of when we first got our starters huh?”  
  
She saw his shoulders begin to mellow out,”Yeah! But this time I’m gonna win this battle!” Hop quickly Dynamaxed his Pokémon, and Angie followed suit.

it wasn’t before long that his Cinderace was at low health. He had already used his lotion on his Dubwool, and now the panic had completely set in.

Angie let a small, sad smile show before she shouted a move. Knowing that this was it.”Inteleon, use Max Geyser!”

She watched in slow motion as the move hit, and as his Pokémon fell. She heard the announcement.

”Challenger Angie has Defeated Challenger Hop,” She didn’t pay attention to it though. As she saw how Hop had not looked up once.

They both slowly began to walk up. Then Hop spoke.

”I-I lost... I lost to you.” She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was crying. The tears were falling freely, and his sniffles could be heard.

He looked up,” I Lost! I was going to be come Champion! But I lost, I went on this journey for a reason... and now I can’t even do what I wanted.” Angie was in shock, she tried to speak but Hop cut her off,” Do you know why I wanted to become champion?” Angie shook her head, not bothering with words,” I-I.... I wanted to impress you.”

The next words caused her heart to stop.

” _I wanted to impress you because I love you..._ ” Hop looked up, his tears were falling faster now.” I’ve loved you ever since I met you...and now,” He let out a sob,” And now I can’t, because I’m weak!”

Angie’s eyes began to soften, her own tears finally falling.” Oh Hop, Hop, Hop... I-“ She took a deep breath before coming closer,

” I’ve felt the same, everything you do makes my heart flutter, your laugh, your smile, they way you slap you face to get into your zone,” she giggled,” even the smallest things, like how you hum when brush your Dubwool. Or the way you like to mix your Apple curry. I’ve always loved you. But you never made the first move, So I am.”

Then she grabbed the collar of his jersey and kissed him.

Not caring that the cameras were filming or that everyone in the stadium heard Hop’s speech. Or that Leon saw or Marnie saw or, Arceus even! All she knew was Hop and the taste of his favorite sweet Apple curry that he eats for breakfast.

She quickly let go, to search Hops face hopping she didn’t go too far. Both of them had flushed cheeks and tears in their eyes.

Hop smiled,” Angie...” and that was all it took before they kissed again. This time with a little more vigor. Hop’s hand on her thigh, her hands in his hair. They would of kept at it if it wasn’t for Leon.

He let out a quick cough before speaking,” Hop! Angie! The battles over!” Hop looked at his brother before going back to kiss Angie. Leading the crowd to go wild.

They let go after Leon pleaded, not before _telling them that the cameras were still going_.

They quickly broke apart after that.

Yet, Angie spoke to Hop one last thing before going to bed that night.

”You’re **MY** Champion Hop, cape or not.”


End file.
